An Echo in Hogwarts
by Miss Dani
Summary: Evangeline "Echo" Trenton has dissapeared from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy for the past 3 years. Escaping her Auror teaching parents, she stuggles back to her 5th year. She experiences love, adventure, and revenge all in her return.
1. A Struggling Start

Evangeline Trenton checked her watch as she apparated into Hogsmeade. It was nearing midnight, and she knew she was going to be late. The skies were a deep navy and flecked with golden shards. A light summer breeze tufted at the loose strands of hair around her face. Her school robes were dusted with dirt and patches were stuck with dired on bits of mud. Her robes trailed behind, accompanied by a very nasty grass stain. She looked down at herself in discontent. She silently worded and incantation which cleaned off her robes and made her look presentable.

"I can't make a scene or everyone will look at me," she said to herself, clutched her robes with one hand and her trunk in the other. She pulled her trunk across the thick layers of grass that led up to the Hogwarts gates. Luckily one of them was slightly open, as if someone knew a student like herself was going to be late. She creaked past the gate, leaving it slightly ajar as before and snuck into the school. She casted a charm on her trunk which sent it to the girl dormitories. Her house couldn't reject her after all these years could it? The Sorting Hat surely wouldn't make her go through with it again, would it?

Evangeline traced the Gryffindor symbol on the left side of her robe before delving into the lower pocket for her wand. She wanted to keep it at the ready incase she got caught. Everyone was in the Great Hall nibbling on a luxurious feast and sipping on golden goblets of pumpkin juice. She pushed open the thick wooden door to peer inside. Everyone was so concentrated on talking to their neighbors about summer adventures that they didn't notice Evangeline sneak into the hall. She quickly scanned the red and gold clad table for her friends. A cluster of red, brown, and black gave way to her destination. She ran to the table and embraced the darkest haired boy and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Miss me, Harry?" she giggled, embracing him and tousseling his hair.

"Echo, bloody hell!" the redhead gasped.

"Ronald!" she squealed and kissed him on both cheeks.

"I didn't think you were coming back!" said the slightly frizzy haired brunette girl.

"Surprise, surprise!" Evangeline said giving Hermione a set of air kisses.

Evangeline sat down in the empty seat next to Harry and picked up one of the golden spoons that lay on the table. She pushed back a lock of her silver strewn black hair. Her silver eyes looked upon her group of friends. Hermione looked at her in a strange kind of way and twisted her mouth.

"So, how did you get here? You weren't on the train here, were you?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, okay, I had to sneak in. You know how overprotective my parents are. After the whole Chamber getting opened again, my parents were so freaked out that they swore I'd never step foot into this school again," Evangeline breathed. "Mum's been teaching me from home. Which I guess is kind of an advantage. You all know she used to teach Aurors. So then I left home a few nights ago. And I've been kind of sleeping in parks and whatnot, but it doesn't matter to me. As long as I'm here I'll be happy," she smiled.

Born 15 years ago, Evangeline Trenton always had a knack for dangerous adventure, which always got her into trouble. That's probably why she hung around kids like Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She was also born a metamorphmagus, making her able to change her appearance. She was quite fond of having relaxed silver eyes, and her hair was a layered black with silver running throughout. A bridge of sun kissed freckles lay on her nose and her cheeks below her eyes. Evangeline thought that her name was too old fashioned, even after the countless times her friends had told her it wasn't, she still never believe them. So she started going by Echo.

"Do you think they will come looking for you? You're parents, I mean," Ron said between bites of a buttered roll.

"No, I think they get that they won't win this fight. I've been struggling with them to let me back here for the past three years. I think they will have understood that it took a lot out of me to even get here in the first place," Echo said, starting for her dinner. She was so hungry. She delved into a scoop of mashed potatoes and sipped from her cup of pumpkin juice. She had missed the grand meals at Hogwarts for long enough. She finally felt as if she was back home.

"So what has been going on here while I was gone? We all know the _Prophet_ never gives us all the right things," Echo said at once. Harry, Ron, and Hermione filled her in on everything that had happened since she left.

"So the silver one is back, is she?" said a familiar voice. Echo knew who it was before turning around to see them. She remembered exactly how his voice rang through her ears, and she could remember how nice he always smelled.

"Back of guys," Ron said to his brothers. Echo looked back to see Fred Weasley smiling back at her. George accompanied his brother, sticking his tongue out at Ron.

"Hi, Fred," Echo said trying to hide her blushing. She saw the tips of her hair tinge a burgundy.

"'Sup kiddo," he said and sat down next to her. When Echo was a 2nd year and the twins were in their 4th year, Echo developed a small crush on Fred Weasley but kept it quiet. Strange enough, she still got a tad bit flustered when he was around, even after 3 years away from her favorite place.

"You sure have changed a bit," Fred said, looking at her.

"Still got the same hair and eyes though," she said quietly out of. Shyness. "You've changed a little bit, too."

"Ahh just a little bit. All for the better though. Been working on the biceps, you know. Care to feel them?" he replied, pushing back the sleeve of his robe.

"Cut it out, Fred, no one cares about your muscles," Ron snapped, throwing a crumpled up napkin at his brother. Fred shot Ron a glare and pushed his sleeve back down.

"Later, lil bro is still just as annoying as ever," he smiled to Echo and went back to his seat.

"Hey Echo," George smiled. "Don't let ickle Ronniekins ruin your fun this year," he patted her on the shoulder and commenced to follow his brother.

"What's with you hair?" Ron pointed to the burgundy tips.

"Oh, nothing," she said nervously and changed them back to normal. Ron gave her a strange look and returned to his fork and knife. As he was about to put a piece of him London broil into his mouth, his meal disappeared along with the piece on his fork. He grunted and slammed his utensils down on his plate. Desert appeared within seconds, lining the tables with custard, rice pudding, and tea cakes.

"I love this," Ron said, stuffing a tea cake into his mouth.

"Honestly, Ron, get some manners," Hermione said with a disapproving look.

"Well I'm glad you guys haven't changed much," Echo giggled. They ate their deserts including with the usual small talk. Harry looked over behind Echo's shoulder.

"Just a heads up Echo, Malfoy's taking a journey down over here," he rolled his eyes. Echo cringed. She remembered Draco Malfoy's behavior from her previous years, and there was no doubt that he got worse.

Draco neared the table and sneered at the Gryffindor first years.

"Potter…Weasel….Mudblood," he said, looking down his nose at Echo's friends. "And why, what is this? Has Ms. Trenton returned back to Hogwarts?" He squinted his grey eyes down at her. Echo tried to make herself invisible, but it was impossible.

"No, I'm just a robot," Echo snapped back. She did not want to have to deal with him at that moment. She wanted to enjoy her first day back with people she actually cared about.

"Glad to see you've still got that attitude," Malfoy said with a sly smirk. "I'll have to be keeping a good eye on you then," he finished, turning about with too much force, and strutting his way back to the Slytherin table.

Echo was a pure blood. As we all know, Draco always take an immense liking to those without a single trace of Muggle blood in their veins, with the exception of the Weasleys, of course. But Draco's actions towards Echo was more stalker-like than anything, and frankly, it kind of creeped her out. She always brought along a buddy when she walked the corridors incase he caught her. She never wanted to be alone.

"Don't worry, he won't bother you this year. We've got your back. Even if I have to take matters into my own hands," Harry blurted out. Echo turned to him and smiled. Harry flushed, but Echo just laughed.

"Thanks, Harry, you're such a good friend," she hugged him. Ron and Hermione exchanged a funny look. Echo just shot them a glare and they just stared down at the bowl of custard in front of them.

Soon enough, the students were dismissed to their dormitories. Ron and Hermione got up before everyone else.

"Where are you guys going?" Echo asked.

"Oh, Ron and I are prefects. We must have forgotten to mention that," Hermione rubbed the back of her head with her hand.

"We'll meet up with you two in the common room," Ron said following Hermione to the front of the line. Echo and Harry were left alone together.

Harry grabbed his school bag and got up. He held out a friendly hand and helped Echo up.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking a tea cake with her. She munched on the corner as they both followed the sea of students heading up to their dorms.

She past a bunch of her old friends, oblivious to her presence, but soon enough they will be acknowledged of her return.

"Cinnamon stick" was the new password to the common room, and the painting of the Fat Lady swung open. The room still looked the same as it did three years previously. Some of the students went straight to bed, tired form the long journey and the great feast. The only people remaining in the common room was Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, the twins, and Echo. They all sat around the fire discussing funny summer stories.

"…and then George jumped out of the wardrobe and scared the mickey out of mum," Fred laughed, almost falling out of his chair. Everyone burst into laughter.

"I'm beat, I'm heading up to bed," George stretched and got up.

"Don't scare any of the first years," Echo laughed as George headed up the boys' staircase.

Hermione yawned. "I guess I better head up to bed, too. Night, guys," she said and trudged up to the girls' dormitories.

Echo yawned as well. "This must be becoming a habit," she put her hand over her mouth. "I'm going to head up to bed as well. See you all in the morning," she smiled, following Hermione up the stairs.

Echo found her trunk sitting next to a four poster bed. She popped open her trunk and took out a pair of purple pajamas. She went to the bathroom and changed into them. She came back, said goodnight to Hermione, and pulled back the covers on her bed. Her head hit the pillow and she was instantly asleep.


	2. A Taste of What's to Come

Echo woke up to the sunlight streaming through her windows. Someone had already pulled back her curtains, letting the rays highlight the floorboards. She got out of beds and dressed herself into her school robes. She looked out the window and gazed upon the lake. The water glistened againt the sunlight. A fish jumped out of the water and splashed back and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione and Ron were already munching on some toast. Hermione held a copy of the _Daily Prophet _in her fingers.

"Anything good?" Echo said, sitting down on the opposite side of the table.

"Nothing really, just a bunch of rubbish as usual," she responded, folding the paper back up and setting it aside. She reached for another slice of toast and smothered it with orange marmalade. Echo took a few strips of bacon and a hard boiled egg for her meal.

"Where's Harry?" Echo asked.

"He'll be here soon, don't worry. I'm sure he had a long night. He always stays up extra late when coming back from holiday," Hermione and said. Echo reached for a bagel and brushed against someone else's hand in the basket.

"Oh, so sorry," Echo said at once, flustered.

"It's okay," replied Fred, handing her the bagel. "Ladies first," he smiled. The ends of Echo's hair tinged burgundy once again. She returned back to her breakfast to find herself not hungry anymore.

"Er…hair," Ron said, pointing to Echo's hair again.

"Stupid hair," she said and turned it back.

"I wonder why it keeps doing that," Ron pondered.

"Uh…probably not used to the whole change of pace now. Bursting back into the school after three years. Big change," Echo slammed her words together quickly. Ron gave her the same funny look from the night before and returned back to attacking his breakfast. To make things seem normal, Echo spread some butter across her bagel and took a bite.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Harry sat down in the empty space next to Echo. "I was waiting up for Echo, but she's already here," he said, flushing a bit.

"That's so sweet of you, Harry. I remember most of my way around the school, but if I need any help I'll let you know," she smiled. She took another bite of her bagel.

"What classes do you all have today?" Hermione said, finishing her toast. Everyone pulled out their schedules.

"Double Charms, Transfiguration, and Divination, a few free periods here and there. What about you all?" Echo said.

"Free period right after breakfast, Potions, another free period, and then Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures," Harry said.

"Same as Harry, except I have potions after Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron replied, still stuffing his face.

"I have-"

"Everything." Ron finished Hermione mid-sentence. Harry laughed, but Hermione didn't look so pleased.

"Well, not _everything,_ just most," she said, letting a smile slip out.

Breakfast ended soon enough. Echo picked up her school bag and her Charms textbook. Hermione headed off to her Arithmancy class and Ron headed up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Harry, you coming?" Ron called back.

"In a minute," Harry said, catching up to Echo.

"Oh, hello Harry. Shouldn't you be heading back to the common room with Ron?" she said, adjusting her book in her arms.

"Well, don't you have Charms with the Slytherins?" Harry said, darting his green eyes across the corridor.

"Well, yeah," Echo said, looking around the hall as well.

"I can't have you roaming the halls by yourself. Especially with Malfoy on the loose. It's too much to risk," he said. His eyebrows narrowed as he continuously scanned the room. Echo laughed.

"Harry, it's alright, I promise. You can go if you want to," she said nicely.

"Well, I just have to make sure-"

"I'll be fine. My parents teach Aurors, remember? I can handle it on my own," she smiled.

"But what if I don't want to go?" Harry blurted, then flushed a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're quite welcome to walk me to class if you want to," she smiled, messing up Harry's hair a bit and giggling.

"Potter, don't you realize you're messing with my property?" said a cold voice, followed by laughter from two other boys.

"It's okay, Harry," Echo whispered. They both turned around to see a pale skinned, platinum blonde Draco Malfoy accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Since when am I you property?" Echo snapped with a jerk of her head.

"Since when did you start flirting with Potter?" Malfoy growled. Harry got in between Echo and Draco.

"Shut up Malfoy, the only thing you're good at is trying to make yourself seem high and mighty. Let's go, Echo," he grabbed hold of Echo's arm a little bit too tightly and continued on down the hall.

"Ah Potter, you can't hide her for long. You've got about five more minute till you goodbye," Malfoy said, making fake crying sounds and then snickering with his cronies.

Harry made a face and opened his mouth to talk.

"Harry, it's okay. Really, it is. I'm strong enough to kick Draco's arse. And I've got plenty more insults than he could ever come up with," Echo said, reaching the big wooden door of the Charms classroom.

"You sure?" Harry said, looking back. No Malfoy in sight.

"Swear on it. Now go back to Ron, he's probably having separation anxiety," Echo laughed. Harry laughed, too.

"If you need me-"

"I promise, Harry. There won't be a problem. Thanks for walking me to class though. It was really sweet of you," she said, before closing the door.

"Er…no problem," Harry said, flustered, and headed back to the Gryffindor tower.

Echo looked around the room for a seat. She took one near the middle and set her school bag on the ground and put her Charms book on the table. She opened up the book and flipped over the pages while the other students started to file in. Out of the peripheral vision, a white blur appeared at the doorway. She knew the second she saw it, that it was Draco. She hid her face in her Charms book, hoping that he wouldn't come over near her. Too nervous to change her appearance, Draco had sat down next to hear.

"Hello Ms. Trenton," he whispered into her ear. She could smell his breath. It smelled minty but also like something spicy. He probably had done that on purpose.

"Hello Draco," she retorted, turning the other way. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Why? Don't want to look at me?" Draco replied. Echo change dher eyes to red.

"No, I don't," she growled at him. He looked slightly taken aback.

"The red eyes make you look evil," he said airily. "And if you think that's going to scare me, you're wrong. If anything, it makes things better," he sneered.

"Ugh, give it a rest. Or I'll sick Flitwick on you," Echo said, moving a few chairs down as the tiny wizard teacher came into the classroom.

"Welcome back! I hope you all had a very nice holiday! Now if you will, please turn to page twelve in your textbooks," Flitwick droned one. "Ahh, a new student?" Flitwick raised his eyebrows and looked down at Echo from his podium.

"No, sir, returning student," she smiled. "Evangeline Trenton." A few people started to talk.

"Ahh, very well. Welcome back Ms. Trenton," Flitwick smiled and commenced class. They learned a new Charm that helps rotate items on a table. Echo could not think of a good reason to se the Charm, but one day it might come in handy. The whole class, Draco kept trying to talk to her, but she tuned him out.

Once class was over she collected her things as fast as she could. She shoved her Charms book into her bag with such for she thought surely she had ripped some of the bottom threads. She raced to the door of the classroom and wrenched it open. How she wished she could apparate on school grounds. Her mother had taught her how to do it within the last year, even thought students weren't permitted to learn until later years. She looked both ways as if crossing a busy intersection and went back down the corridor. She had a free period now and was headed up to the Gryffindor tower. She sighed in relief that Draco hadn't followed her this far and started to walk more relaxed.

Someone grabbed her arm and covered her mouth. She bit the fingers of her captor and faced them. Draco had her pinned to an inner wall of an open classroom she was walking past.

"Get off, Malfoy," she said, jabbing him in the stomach with her wand. He flinched a little but didn't move.

"Think I'm going to let you go? Potter's not here, Ms. Trenton," he said, smirking. She could smell the same minty spice emitting from his mouth. Her eyes raged red again and the silver melted from her hair.

"Don't touch me, Draco Malfoy," she said, casting a spell with her mind and throwing him off of her. She looked down at his body on the floor.

"This is why you don't mess with me," she snarled, and walked back to the main corridor. Her eyes eased back to the swimming silver they usually were and her silver streaks reappeared. She made sure she caught the right moving staircase to the Fat Lady.

"Cinnamon Stick," she said clearly as the painting swung forward. The only people in the common room at the time were Harry and Ron playing a game of wizard chess.

"Hey Echo," Ron said looking up. A pawn took out a rook with a good smash.

"You look flustered," Harry said, also looking up from the game.

"Nahh, I'm perfectly fine," she said, faking a good smile and headed up the girls' dorms. She sat down on her four poster. It was time to add a bit of flair to her room. She changed the color of her sheets to a soft lavender and had her pillows to match. The canopy surrounding the bed was changed to a royal purple. She set a picture frame with a moving picture of her and her parents on the night table. The table polished itself and was dusted off. Everything seemed to be in order now. She took out her Charms book and set it aside with her other school books. She examined the inside of her bag to make sure she didn't really tear anything. As she fear there were several broken threads at the bottom. Echo pulled out her wand and pointed it to the bottom of her bag.

"_Reparo!"_ she said and the threads mended themselves back together. She replaced the empty spot in her bag with her Transfiguration book and headed back down stairs. She set her back on a chair near the fire and joined Harry and Ron.

"Who's winning?" she asked, watching a knight blast a bishop. Some of the pieces fell onto the floor. Echo picked them up and put them in a pile next to the chess board.

"Thanks," Harry said, still concentrated on the game. "Ron's winning, as always." Ron smiled, still not taking his eyes off the board. Echo, with no knowledge of wizard chess, just watched the boys play until Ron uttered "Checkmate" and the game was over. The pieces fixed themselves back to normal.

"Good game, Ron," Harry said, shaking his friend's hand.

"You, too," Ron smiled.

"So, how was Charms?" Harry said.

"Charming," Echo said with a slight annoyance in her tone.

"Malfoy?" Harry said, seeming a little angry.

"Malfoy is always going to be an annoying little prat, but it's fine, I took care of business," Echo said triumphantly. Harry rose to his feet.

"Sit down, Harry. What are you going to do?" Echo said. "He's not going to change."

Harry sat back down. "I guess you're right," he said with a sigh.

"Harry, we better get our stuff ready. Class is going to start soon," Ron said, getting up and going to his bag.

"Alright, we'll see you later," Harry said to Echo, getting his things and walking out of the portrait hole with Ron.

Echo was left alone in the common room. She walked over to the window and looked out upon the Hogwarts grounds. She saw the seas of students walking down the open halls to their classes. A few owls were released out of windows with letters tied to their legs or packages hooked in their talons. She thought of her own owl, Silkwings, and how she must be flying back to the school soon. Echo had peace of mind. She put the ruckus with Draco in the back of her mind. Her breathing slowed and she closed her eyes. She was completely relaxed. She heard the portrait hole open and slam closed and people walk around the common room, but she was so at ease that she didn't let the commotion ruin her relaxation. She felt a presence next to her, and she was curious to know who it was, but the euphoria of her relaxation would not let her open her eyes. A hand brushed some hair out of her face. Her eyes shot open, and she was greeted with a smile. Her cheeks flushed immediately. The tips of her hair flared the same burgundy. She looked around the room and realized that she was alone with Fred Weaseley.


	3. What a Suprise!

"**Sorry if I woke you," Fred said at once. "You had a piece of hair in your eyes," he smiled. Even though Echo had never been sleeping, she went along with it.**

"**No, it's quite alright. Not a problem," she started mumbling. She felt her cheeks go hot.**

"**Your hair has turned red," Fred picked up a lock of her hair near her collarbone. His hand grazed the small bit of her exposed skin, and she felt and involuntary shiver go up her spine.**

"**Oh, is it?" she said nervously, looking at the lock he held between his fingers. Indeed, the burgundy was heating up to a deep crimson. She tried to make it turn back to normal, but it wouldn't budge past a red-brown.**

"**How was your sleep?" he asked, gently releasing her hair.**

"**Very relaxing," she said, looking back out the window. She needed to calm herself down. Her face was burning, and she didn't want him to see her all flustered up.**

"**I have a free period now," he started. "George is out with Lee thinking of a good prank. We want to start the year with something special," he said. She turned to look at him. His tie was in a knot, like he'd been in a hurry and wasn't able to tie it properly.**

"**Your tie is messed up," Echo said, more confidently than before.**

"**Yeah, I can never put these things on the right way," he said with a laugh.**

"**Do you want me to fix it?" she asked.**

"**Sure, if you want to," he said with a smile. Her fingers trembled a bit and she grasped a hold of his tie. She tried to undo the insane knot that was tied up against his neck. With great difficulty she got it undone.**

"**Having a bit of trouble there?" he laughed.**

"**A bit, you really don't know how to tie these," she smiled. She took both ends of his red and yellow striped tie and tied it the correct way for him. She noticed the top button of his shirt undone.**

"**You have a button undone," she said.**

"**Yeah, I never button that one for some reason," he said with a smile.**

**Echo was bright red. She knew she was. This time she couldn't distract herself with someone or something in the room. She was alone with him, and she was nervous.**

"**Do you want me to fix your button?" she said. Then she felt stupid. Couldn't she have figured out something more intelligent or funny to say. Buttons weren't the coolest conversation starters.**

"**Sure," he said. She reached for his button and started to push it through the button hole, but was stopped by a hand on her chin. He lifted her chin up so she was looking right at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back, and before she knew it, she was kissing Fred Weasley.**

**It was the most magical feeling she had ever felt before. The room seemed to spin in every direction. She felt like she was falling through clouds and caught at the bottom by the softest surface. The world seemed to halt its spinning for but a moment.**

"**Whoa," she said under her breath when they broke free. Her cheeks were definitely a bright red, most of her hair was a flaring crimson now, and there was no way that she could have hid it from him.**

"**Yeah…" Fred replied, looking down at his shoes. It was so unexpected. She had been wanting to kiss him for years now, but she had always gotten so nervous around him to even speak like a normal human being. He kissed her first, there was no doubt about that. But why? No one was around to see it either, which in a way is good. Echo looked back up at him. His freckles were doused in a light shade of pink as well.**

"**I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time. I just thought it would have been strange to kiss a second year," he admitted.**

"**Really?" Echo looked up. Her hair started to dim back down to burgundy. "Cause, I've been wanting to kiss you, too…" Echo trailed off. Fred smiled at her. Had she really been this blinded?**

**There was an silence, and then both of them let out a nervous laugh. What was going to happen then? Ron would find it extremely weird that one of his close friends is snogging his older brother. Should they keep it a secret? Was there anything to keep secret?**

**Echo got up. The outside world didn't really matter right now. No one was in the common room, and no one was going to be coming into the common room until classes were over. Echo sat down on a red velvety couch near the dimming fire. She patted the seat next to her, indicating that Fred come sit with her. He walked across the room and sat down. He put his arm around her, and she nestled her head in the space between his head and shoulder. She felt him run a few fingers through her hair. The same shiver from before ran down her spine. **

**And then she was kissing him again. It seemed almost dream-like that what was happening was happening. She ran her fingers through his hair. His ginger locks were so much softer than they appeared. He pulled her across his lap and embraced her. It seemed like light years ago that she tumbled on her words in front of him, and here she was, in his arms with only the sound of the fire accompanying them. He rested his chin on her head. Then she noticed that she never quite got his button fixed. She pulled the front of his shirt forward and buttoned the button. He gave out a small laugh, and she just smiled. The ends of his hair tickled her forehead. She closed her eyes and took in the moment. She kissed him on the cheek, counting the freckles on that side of his face.**

"**What are you doing?" he asked with a laugh.**

"**Counting you're freckles," she responded as if counting freckles was something normal.**

"**Okay, then. Don't expect me to count your freckles though," he smiled.**

"**We'll see. I know you're counting right now," she looked up to his eyes.**

"**Darn, you caught me," he said. She snuggled into him a little bit more.**

**The portrait hole opened and there were the sound of two familiar voices. Both of them were too caught up in this new feeling they were experiencing to even notice.**

"…**and then we're going to pull this string and sparks are going to fly every whe- Fred, what the bloody hell is going on here?" George blurted out.**

**Echo and Fred both snapped their heads back to the other twin. George gaped at them, not even bothering to close his mouth.**

"**Ooo, bad timing, gotta go, bro," Lee Jordan said, hurrying out of the room with a box full of who knows what. The only sound like came from the room was the echoing stamps of Lee as he trudged up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Echo turned away from George. She pulled herself off Fred's lap and grabbed her textbook from the table. She gave Fred an apologetic look and started to climb the stairs of the girls' dorms. She had no intentions of going up to her bed. She stayed crouched down halfway up the stairs and listened.**

"**Seriously, Fred?" George said.**

"**Seriously, George," Fred said. Both of the twins started laughing. Echo was confused by this. Hadn't George just sounded angry with them?**

"**I was wondering how long Lee and I had to leave before this happened," George said.**

"**We were only there for a few minutes, bro, don't sweat it out." Echo could hear the smile in his voice. "You didn't have to scare her off like that, you know."**

"**All in good humor, I mean, after all, what else are we here for?" George laughed and so did his brother. Echo crept back down the stairs.**

"**Don't you ever freak me out like that again!" Echo laughed, lightly punching George's arm. "And no pretending to switch twins when I'm not looking!" Both of the twins laughed.**

"**Hadn't thought of that! Thanks, Echo!" George laughed.**

"**Oh, you better not," she scowled, the burst into laughter as well. Lee came back down the stairs.**

"**Guessing there's no blood?" Lee said, laughing as he approached the rest of them with his big box of stuff.**

"**And don't worry, we'll keep quiet about it, right Lee?" George said.**

"**Righto," Lee smiled. He opened the big cardboard box. George and Lee explained to Fred and Echo their plan to finally get Peeves back for dumping a bucket of tar on the three of them on the last day last year.**

"**Well, if you need any help, you know where to find me," Echo said. Lee looked over at the big clock in the corner of the room.**

"**Classes are almost over, we better get this stuff packed away," Lee said, putting the contents of the box back in its place.**

"**Do you want me to walk you to class?" Fred asked as Echo grabbed her school bag.**

"**I'm good, but thanks," she smiled. "Can't have you late for your classes either."**

"**Alright, I'll see you later," Fred said. Echo headed over and out of the portrait hole. She was halfway down the stairs when she realized that she left her Transfiguration book on the table in the common room. She stopped in her tracks and let out an exhausted sigh of annoyance. She turned around and started back up the stairs.**

"**Echo!" came a voice. Harry rounded the corner. "You…forgot…you book," he said in between pants. He leaned on his knee and handed Echo her Transfiguration book.**

"**Thanks, Harry," she smiled. "Don't be late for class!"**

**Echo continued her journey to the other side of the Hogwarts grounds to her Transfiguration class. She darted her eyes across every corridor incase a certain slime ball Slytherin was hiding in the wall panels.**

"**Echo Trenton?" a nervous voice from behind her called.**

"**Nevvie!" Echo called, turning about to walk back to Neville Longbottom who was beaming at her.**

"**Blimey, I didn't think you'd come back after the whole Chamber deal," Neville said, taking a better grip on his stack of books.**

"**I guess I'm just surprising everyone here, aren't I?" she laughed. Neville has changed a lot since she had last seen him. He had lost a few pounds and was looking healthier. Nothing could save his poor teeth, but he seemed to have gained more confidence than he had in his second year. He had also grown a bit taller. His black Hogwarts robes were high waters near his ankles.**

"**You've gotten taller," Echo said, pausing in the hallway and moving over to the side so other students could pass.**

"**That's what three years of puberty can do to you I assume," chuckled Neville. "Gran wouldn't buy me new robes this year," he pulled at the robe near his knee. "Said something about wanting to save more money this year for better things than style." Echo just laughed. Neville's grandmother was always thinking too much.**

"**Which class are you headed to?" Echo said, realizing she didn't have much time to get to her class. She didn't want to start her first lesson with a scowl from McGonagall.**

"**Transfiguration," said Neville, holding up the textbook on the top os the stack in his arms,**

"**Oh perfect! So am I!" Echo said, starting back into a walk down the corridor. Neville smiled.**

"**Good, I hate first days. You never know who's going to be in your class or if you'll be alone," Neville said, walking as well and straightening up his stack once more.**

"**Why so many textbooks?" Echo said, catching his Transfiguration book as it fell from the pile.**

"**Thanks," he replied, taking the book back from his friend. "I have barely anytime this morning. I don't have a free period until after lunch, and I have no time to stop by the common room to pick up my things."**

"**Ah, I hadn't thought of that. I think you should invest in a school bag, Neville."**

"**I'll be sure to bring a few sickles to Hogsmeade when we go next," Neville laughed. His wand dropped from his pocket. Echo bent down and picked it up for him.**

"**You are not having a good first day, are you?" Echo said, holding onto his wand and taking a few books off his pile. She handed him back his wand. "Don't worry, I'll carry these for you until we get to class. Wow, Neville! How the bloody hell are you carrying all these?" Echo struggled to hold the few books she carried.**

"'**Dunno," Neville said and shrugged. "Pure talent, maybe?" he smiled.**

"**Yeah, let's go with that one."**

**They rounded the next corner to see Professor McGonagall's classroom door wide open and welcoming. Echo and Neville walked in, and Neville took a seat. He placed his stack of textbooks on the chair next to him. Echo set the few books she carried on to the pile he created, then took a seat in the chair in front of him. Echo looked around. She saw a few students she remembered. She saw Parvati and Padma Patil the Indian twins, Ernie Macmillan, and a few other Gryffindors.**

"**Welcome back to Transfiguration," McGonagall came in, robes sweeping behind her like a train. Her glasses set right at the time of her nose and her cat-like features bore into the eyes of every student in their seats. "Today we'll be learning something simple for our first day. Will you all please take out your wands and a pebble, please?" She said, walking between the long wooden tables, making bowls of small grey pebbles appear with her wand. "We are going to change these pebbles into mice. Now if you will take out your textbooks and turn to page sixteen, you may read about this transfigure. Welcome back, Ms. Trenton. Now if you please, recite the following incantation aloud with a sharp flick of the wrist…"**

**Everything moved so fast. She had a pebble in front of her and her wand at the ready. The grey pebble stared her right in the face, and she stared right back. What page had McGonagall wanted her to turn to? What were they supposed to be doing to the pebble?**

"**You alright?" Neville said from across the table. His pebble looked normal with the exception of whiskers.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine. So much to take in," she said with a deep breath. McGonagall was quickly pacing in between tables again checking everyone's pebble.**

"**Sorry to bother you, Nev, but which page is it again, Neville?" Echo said embarrassed. She pulled up her Transfiguration book onto the desk. She pulled the front flap over. It slammed shut. New books never took a liking to her.**

"**Six-"**

**McGonagall rapped her wand on the table in front of Echo.**

"**Teen," Neville finished, looking up into McGonagall's glasses.**

"**Thank you, Mr. Longbottom," the Professor said. "Now why havent you started on your pebble, Ms. Trenton?"**

"**Sorry, Professor. So overwhelming missing three years," she said, trying not to sound like she was making up excuses.**

"**I see. Well, I'm expecting great things out of you this year, Ms. Trenton. I know you're parents have taught you well," McGonagall said back with a twinkle in her eye. She turned back around and continued back to her desk.**

"**So you're parents have been teaching you at home?" Neville said, flicking his wrist as her pebble turned to a small grey mouse.**

"**Yeah, they teach Aurors. Mum took some days off to help me out. She wouldn't let me come back. She said that it was too dangerous for a girl like me to be in a place like this. For God's sake they teach Aurors! They should know Hogwarts is safer than anywhere else!" Echo said. She scanned the page for her Transfiguration spell. She recited her spell and her pebble turned into a small mouse like Neville's.**

"**I was afraid Gran was going to take me out at some point," Neville started. "She let me stay though. Can't stay away from a place like this. I've never had more friends in my entire life," he said with a laugh.**

"**Yeah it's like a second home to me. I just hope I wont be more behind than everyone else. Have you learned silent incantations yet?" Echo said, stroking her pebble-mouse with her little finger.**

"**Silent incantations? That's possible?" Neville said, becoming more interested in the conversation.**

"**Yes, but I guess we won't be learning those for a while then!" she chuckled. McGonagall was back on her feet, checking everyone's pebbles.**

"**Good work, Ms. Trenton, Mr. Longbottom. Five point each for Gryffindor for best Transfigured pebbles," she smiled, then continued on checking the other students' pebbles. The Patil twins high fived at the announcement of five points being awarded to their house.**

**Echo and Neville continued their conversation about how "home school" life for Echo was and about a new trick Neville had taught Trevor to do.**

"**And then he just flips over!" Neville exclaimed, a huge smile printed across his lips. He took Trevor out of his pocket. "Come on, Trevor! Flip for Echo!" The frog merely just sat there on the table, its throat bulging in and out. Neville frowned. "Maybe he's just not in the mood today," Neville said, putting Trevor back into his pocket.**

**Class ended and all the students rose to leave. Echo grabbed a few of Neville's books for him.**

"**Where are you headed?" Echo said.**

"**Free period now, actually," he smiled. He took the books out of Echo's arms. "You?"**

"**Divination," she smiled. Neville made a face like he had just eaten something sour.**

"**Of come on, Trelawney isn't that bad," Echo laughed. Out of all the students who hated taking such a "pointless class" and that "it wouldn't help them out at all in the future", she enjoyed trying to open her "Inner Eye", if she even possessed one.**

"**Well, good luck! And thanks for helping me with my books! I'll catch you later!" Neville said, headed towards the opposite direction. That's when Echo realized that she had left her Divination textbook in the common room.**

"_**Accio Divination textbook!**_**" she muttered under her breath. There were a few gasps of the students as her book soared over head and down into her arms.**

"**Can't keep the attention off of you, can you?" Ron Weasley said, emerging from the crowd.**

"**Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do," she smiled.**

"**Divination?" Ron said, peering at the tattered cover of her textbook.**

"**Don't give me that look, Ronald," she said, shoving her book into her school bag. "Where are you going?"**

"**Another free period. Today is a good day," he smiled.**

"**Ahh, well enjoy it! I have a free period after this class. Do you?"**

"**No, I have double Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron said.**

"**I have DADA after my break. So I'll see you then?" Echo said to her redhead friend.**

"**Sure thing," he smiled. He waved goodbye and headed back to the Gryffindor tower and Echo left to her next class.**


	4. The First Day is the Longest

Echo sat in her Divination class with her first on her cheek and her elbow rested on the table. Professor Trelawney was still at her desk, rotating her hands in a circular motion over a large cloudy sphere. A few students piled in looking very unhappy. Trelawney didn't look up from her sphere as the students came in. Echo didn't see any of her friends walk through the door. She was hoping that she could have at least one friend in the class to let her by. The students clamored as the busted in and took their seats. Echo heard bits and pieces of the students' conversations. Trelawney's big maroon curtains billowed in the light breeze that emitted from the open window. The divination devices were set in various places in the room, whether they be set on tables or in open wooden cabinets. From the ceiling hung many golden objects. Echo stared off into space. Her brain reeled with memories from the past day and a half that had happened: her reunion with her friends, escaping Draco Malfoy, kissing Fred Weasley.

"Echo! I'm so glad we have a class together!" came a voice. Echo's head jerked up in surprise. Hermione approached her, frizzy haired and beaming.

"Thank God!" Echo cheered. Hermione took a seat next to her. She peered over to Trelawney whose facial expressions kept changing from delight to fearful

"Such a nutcase, don't you think? Like there's a point to this class anyways," Hermione said, flicking the corner of her Divination book.

"She can be a bit weird sometimes, but I like her. I actually kind of like this class," Echo smiled.

"The you'll be Trelawney's favorite in no time. The only one that she likes so far is Harry, and we all know why that is," Hermione laughed. "She'll be overjoyed to find someone who actually likes her class."

Class commenced as normal. Nobody seemed to have any interest in the days lesson. Some students struggled with their task and other just pretended to know what they were doing. It seemed as if the only students who understood the lesson was Hermione and Echo, but only for the knowledge of the subject and the liking of the lesson. When lessons were over, Trelawney approached the small table Hermione and Echo were packing away their things at.

"My dear," started Professor Trelawney. Her eyes seemed bulging behind her large spectacles. "You seem to have good Sight." She took Echo's hand, reading her palm.

"Oh, well thank you," Echo said and smiled. She had never known how to read a palm. Hermione rolled her eyes at the Professor. She checked her watch.

"How's time?" Echo mouthed, trying not to disturb her Professor's Sight.

"We're good," Hermione responded silently with a thumbs up. Trelawney looked up from Echo's palm.

"You have amazing readings, my child," she said, gently letting go of Echo's hand.

"Really?" Echo said and smiled.

"Yes, dear. Would you mind coming down to my office tomorrow night? I would like to discuss something with you," she smiled.

"Sure, I can do that," Echo smiled. Trelawney nodded.

"Now off to class. Don't want you being late," Trelawney said, turned around and returned to the cloudy sphere on her desk. Echo and Hermione got a good whiff of sherry as they departed from the classroom.

"Which class do you have now?" Hermione asked, showing the thick Divination book into her satchel.

"I have a free period now actually. Last one of the day, actually. Then we have lunch, so now I have a lot of time to finish up on homework," Echo answered. "You?"

"Potions. I'm really not looking forward to it either. After being dragged on with Trelawney, I really don't want to listen to Snape's monotony," she laughed. "I'll catch you at lunch," she smiled and hurried off toward the dungeons.

Echo walked down the hall towards the Astronomy tower. She heard a scoff come out of one of the corridor entrances. A tall blonde Slytherin stood with his arms folded across his chest.

"I really don't have time for you right now, Malfoy," she sneered, carrying on with her walking.

"Oh come on, don't be like that," he pouted.

"Really?" she said, and laughed. She continued on her way, Malfoy still calling her in the background.

"Just think about what you're missing out on. All the girl say I have a pretty big-" and then he realized she had disappeared.

Echo trudged up the stairs of the Astronomy tower and said the password to the Fat Lady. Her door swung open and accidentally hit the stone wall behind it.

"Sorry, dearie, opened a little too rough today," the Fat Lady apologized.

"It's okay," Echo said, crawling through the hole. The fire still burned in the fireplace, making the room a little bit warm.

"Want me to take your robe?" said a kid voice.

"Freddie!" Echo smiled, jumping into his arms. Fred laugh, embracing her small, fragile self. He pushed her robe off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He took her face into his hands and kissed her on her forehead.

"Oh, Freddie, look, you got my robe all dirty," she laughed, picking it up off the floor and hung it over her arm. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips. She looked around the room. Thankfully no one was there.

"Does no one have free period now?" she asked, hanging her robe on the back of one of the chairs near the window and sat down. Fred sat down in the chair in front of her.

"How were your classes?" he asked, resting his chin on his fist.

"They were pretty good. I have Potions after lunch, and then I'm off again," she said. "Wow, I'm thirsty," she said, and closed her eyes. The quill in front of her transfigured into a goblet of pumpkin juice. Fred's eyes widened.

"How did you do that?" he asked, looking at the golden goblet as Echo sipped lightly from it.

"Simple transfiguration spell, really. I can't believe they haven't taught you people silent spells yet! For God sakes! It's 5th year!" Echo blurted out, setting down her goblet.

"Is there anything you can't do?" he smiled.

"Probably, we just haven't thought of anything that advanced yet," she smiled.

"So if you're a metamorphmagus, change your appearance for me, just for fun," he said, smirking.

"Fine," Echo said confidently. Her hair became shorts and red, her freckles multiplied across her face, and her skin went paler. She grew a bit taller, and her eyes turned green. "How's that for you?" she smiled.

"You look like a girl version of me!" Fred said, astounded.

"Thought you'd like it. Don't fancy a sex change do you?" Echo giggled. Her features slowly turned back to normal. Her hair grew out nice and long again, silver melting through her black locks. Her eyes changed back to their calm silver, and she shrunk down back to normal size.

"Well, I do look pretty good as a girl," Fred laughed. "But I like being a boy," he smiled.

"Does anyone else have free period now?" Echo asked, looking out the window, seeing the rest of the student slither into their classes.

"Yeah, Neville does, I know that, but he's in the library with Luna right now. She has free period, too," he explained.

"Awe, Neville and Luna would be the cutest couple, don't you think?" Echo asked, getting up from her chair and sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"Now that I think about it, they would be cute together," Fred said, joining Echo on the couch. She rested her head on his warm shoulder. He looked down at her vulnerable self. She picked her head up and met his, kissing him lightly. His lips were soft, pink, and silky. He held her close, wrapping on arm around her, and the other tousling her hair. He stopped playing with her hair and held onto her hand. He brushed him thumb over the back of her hand. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. He looked down at her, his white pearls smiling at her. She giggled lightly and buried herself into his warm chest and held onto him. She held onto the open flap of his robe and stroked the fabric, then she remembered she left her robe on the chair. She decided Fred could keep her warmer than her robe could. Fred kissed the top of her head. They stayed like this for a while, just comfortable holding onto each other. Echo began to drift off to sleep. Fred stroked her hair and shifted so she was laying across his lap. He took one of the cushions from the couch and placed it under her head. Fred felt himself get a little tired himself, so he leaned his head back onto the couch and rested his eyes. Soon enough, both of them had fallen asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello? Is anyone in here? Oh, hey, Fred," Harry Potter said, crawling through the portrait hole. He approached the couch to see a sleeping Fred Weasley and a sleeping Echo Trenton. Harry was confused. Why was Echo sleeping on Fred? He leaned over the couch and shook Echo's shoulder. She grumbled a bit and then fluttered open her eyes.

"Hello, Harry," she smiled. She got up off of Fred, who woke up from all the disturbance. Harry eyed them suspiciously.

"Why were you sleeping on Fred?" he asked.

"Oh, erm, you see, what had happened was-"

"Echo and I were discussing something she learned in Charms today and she started to fall asleep, and I couldn't have taken her up to the girls' dorms. So I just let her sleep here," Fred saved.

"Oh okay, you two scared me for a second," Harry smiled, sitting over onto the remaining open seat of the red velvet couch. "Lunch is in about ten minutes. You guys coming?" Harry asked.

"Of course! I'm starved!" Echo exclaimed.

"I'm going to come as soon as George and Lee get here. We're going to try and get Peeves before classes start after lunch. Little bugger's got it coming to him!" Fred laughed.

"Well, good luck with that, Fred," Echo smiled, then got up. "Let's the first ones there, Harry," she said, taking her friend's hand and leading him out the portrait hole.

After crawling through the portrait hole, Harry hadn't let go of Echo's hand.

"Oh look! A sickle!" Echo pointed at a random spot on the ground. Harry let go of her hand and searched the floor for the sickle. "Oops, must have been a trick of the light! Sorry, Harry," she said, continuing down the corridor to the Great Hall. The Great Hall's tables were mostly empty except for a few students just sitting down for lunch. Hermione was already at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table with a book propped up in front of her. Harry and Echo went over and joined her.

"Hi, Hermione," Echo said, sitting down next to her. Harry sat across from the them.

"Hello, Echo. Hello, Harry. I hope the lunch comes fast, I'm really hungry," she said. Ron then entered the Great Hall and came running towards them.

"Look what bloody Malfoy did to my hair!" Ron exclaimed, turned around. The back of his hair was streaked with green splotches. Hermione whipped her wand form her pocket and changed his hair back to normal.

"Thanks, Hermione. If I had to hear another Slytherin call me 'bogey-head' again, I don't know what I'd do," Ron said, sitting down. Everyone else just laughed. By now the whole Great Hall was filling up with students. The food aligned the tables, rotisserie chicken on platters and soups in silver bowls. Echo took a chunk of beef and noodles. She then noticed it was only lunchtime. Today had been a very long day.


End file.
